Masks
by Sing a Song 119
Summary: Everyone wears a mask some time, big or small. But after wearing theirs for so many years, can they ever learn to take them off? See if you can find out who's who. Fax if you use a microscope. Twoshot.
1. The Masks They Wear

She wore a mask. It's one that people wear a lot, one that's confident and butt kicking, sure of everything in a way that makes everyone feel safe. Inside, she was unsure of where she was going and what she was supposed to do. She wanted to be normal and wasn't sure if she was supposed to be leader. She felt lost. She only opened up a little to him, but didn't tell even him a lot.

He wore a mask. It's one some people wear, one that's unfeeling and blunt. Inside, he had locked has emotions away to avoid being hurt, because when he thought his hero and savior had died, he had almost died too. Inside, of course, but to him it was a close call so he decided not to take any chances. Inside, there was a voice screaming and he couldn't open his mouth to let the others hear. He opened little to her, but it was just a small bit of the emotions locked inside.

Their "brother" wore a mask. People use this mask when they're feeling vulnerable and unsure, and they usually use it when they have a handicap. He used it because he was blind, so he joked and pretended he didn't care. Inside, he was scared of being left behind without the others and the vastness of not KNOWING. He opened up only once, when his greatest hope was dashed, but never again.

Their younger "sister" wore a mask. It wasn't a big one. But it's one many people use to disguise their fears: they talk. She talked much more than the others, and they never saw through her mask to see her fear of not helping protect the others and being captured. No one did see through the mask, and although she was pleased, she felt no one understood her.

The youngest boy in the "Family" wore a mask of matureness. He pretended to be responsible for his younger sister (who was actually his sister), but inside he just wanted to be taken care of like the kid he was. His mask wasn't a good one; it tore often, and when it did, he was happy and sad at the same time.

The youngest (the sister of the youngest boy) was afraid of what would happen to the "Family". She was afraid of failing, so hid behind her power. She didn't know what was right and wrong for herself, so she had experiments with it. Her mask never slipped and she never thought about it.

Although they had lived together for so many years, they still hadn't taken off their masks obtained by years of pain. The question is: Will they ever learn to take them off now?

**A/N: **OOOOOOOOOOHhh!!! Good, or bad? Should I do more like this? R&R to tell me!!!!!!!


	2. They All Came Tumbling Off

No one could've expected their masks to fall off. After all, it had been 9 years. Or was it 11? None of them were exactly sure.

The youngest's mask was the first to fall off. She was, after all, the youngest, and the least controlled. It fell off in tiny pieces, chipping occasionally. Well, it hadn't really been there to begin with. It had always been see-through, like a thin, barely opaque sheet. She finished her experiments, and knew that the "Family" would never be separated. She stepped out into the sun, and became a fuller person for it. She never noticed.

The youngest boy's mask slipped off not long after his true sister's. It had always been faulty, so the oldest, the leader, came up and gently slipped the worn bit of the mask off. It fell, disintegrating the moment it hit the ground. He has never worn it again from that day until the end of time. Not to say that he didn't think he protects his sister. She lets him.

Their older "sister's" mask waited a long time; it waited for the opportune moment. She found it after confessing her love for someone. She told him all about it, cried of it to him. His mask fell off the same time hers did. He was the blind one, the one who needed to be helped. He told her of it, she understood it, or at least tried to. They now shine like lights in the dark. They found their salvation in each other. They protected each other.

The oldest boy took off his mask when around the leader. No, took off isn't appropriate. He lifted a corner. But finally, it came off. He yelled at her, screaming of his feelings, letting the voice inside him scream. He then cried. This time, the leader comforted him. He was free of his mask. He was "alive" again.

The leader's mask was very close to not ever coming off. It peeled off a little when he was around, but always re-sealed. The night he yelled, no one knew she cried herself to sleep. No one knew that that night, a little gear was set into motion. One little gear was all it took to practically mold her to her mask. She walked around seeing them all freed of their masks, and she was sad she was the only one with it still on. But then she told herself if she took her mask off, they would not feel safe and put the masks right back on. She wasn't going to do that. She cried herself to sleep every night. Then, one night, he heard her. _What's wrong,_ he asked her. She wouldn't tell him. He bugged her until she told him everything. He comforted her, told her they wouldn't care. Now her mask was gone.

And although the masks almost never came off, and though life would affect them more, for the first time in their lives, they were truly _**free**_.

**A/N: **There now! Everyone was saying they wanted a sequel with the masks coming off, and here it is! Thanks to especially to:

**Dreamer-MRAF:** Thanks for telling me "Masks" was only a beginning! PS: Yo.

**Pyromaniac-Girl and Katie-3llen:** Thanks for telling me to write more like "Masks"!

**Niffty One:** You were the one who GAVE me this idea! Yayness! PS: Are you still on a sugar high?

**MysticalPearl: **You agreed with Niffty One and gave me inspiration! What could I've done without you!

**Magicmehome AKA Lyra:** You get your own category. You're just...indescribable. You've reviewed all my Max Ride stuff (and most of my stuff IS Max Ride) and have been my little pen pal from England. I love ya to death! You're still up here even if you didn't mention a sequel. Read their stuff! Seriously! This person is GOOD!

And lastly:

**To all you readers who reviewed:** I love you all! You just didn't want a sequel. But I still love you all! 

Thanks again!

Huggles and snoepjes (sweets in Dutch. No, I'm not from the Netherlands)!

Clopin


End file.
